kocfandomcom-20200213-history
March Troops
Starting a March * In the City view, click on the Rally Point to open the March Troops window. ** The March Type will default to "Attack". ** The Target coordinates will default to (0, 0). * In the Map view, click on a map tile top open the Profile window. Depending on the type of tile, you will see different options: ** Click your current city: no options will be given (you cannot march troops from your current city to your current city). ** Click a city that you own that is not your current city: you can "Transport", "Reinforce" or "Reassign" to that city. ** Click a city owned by another player in your Alliance: you can "Transport" or "Reinforce" to that city. ** Click on a city owned by a friendly alliance: you can "Transport" to that city. (but this is bugged and does not work.) ** Click on any other player city: you can "Scout" or "Attack" that city. ** Click on a wilderness tile that you own: you can "Reinforce" that wilderness. ** Click on a wilderness tile that you do not own: you can "Scout" or "Attack" that wilderness. (no option to reinforce a wild owned by an ally or friend.) ** Click on a Barbarian Camp: you can "Scout" or "Attack" that camp. ** In all cases, when you select one of the actions from the Profile window, the requested March Type will be set, and the coordinates of the tile will be filled in for the target, when the March Troops window opens. Windows Click on any of the image thumbnails to see the full images. Combat Types With these types of marches, you can: *Change the March Type, if needed. *Select the number of each type of troop that you want to send. *Select a target by providing coordinates or using your bookmarks. *Preview the march time after the troops are selected. (this is frequently wrong, see Troop Speed) *Apply march time items to speed up the march. *Apply attack effort items to increase your combat stats before the march. Movement Types With these types of marches, you can: *Change the March Type, if needed. *Select the number of each type of troop that you want to send. *Preview the load vacancy for the troops that you have selected. This is the total amount of resources that your troops can carry. *Select the amount of each Resource that you want to send. As you assign resources to send, the load vacancy will update to show you how much space you have remaining. If your load vacancy is negative, you do not have enough troops selected to carry the resources that are selected. *Select a target by providing coordinates or using your bookmarks. *Preview the march time after the troops are selected. (this is frequently wrong, see Troop Speed) *Apply march time items to speed up the march. Bugs The game client will frequently get out of sync with the game servers which leads to problems when sending marches. In all cases, the best solution is to refresh the game to make sure the numbers reported by the client match those found on the servers. Requirements not met - This is the error you will most often see. It can mean that your client thinks you have more resources to send than you actually have, or it thinks you have more troops to send than you actually have, or you have the troops, but the client doesn't realize they are out on another march. Refresh the client and try again. Category:Battle Category:Troops